Schism
by TMNTgrl
Summary: 2nd of 7 in CCE Storyline! One big fight over one little thing leads to one huge mess of trouble for four unfortunate teens... Rated for a small amount of mature content, and a large amount of blood. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well, I would have had this up sooner had the site not decided to go evil on me, but anyhow, here's the second in the longest storyline I've ever written! I've made quite a few changes to this since its old days on 4kids, and I am most certainly happy with the new changes. Enjoy, all!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT._**

* * *

schism (skĭz'əm) 

**–noun**

**1. division or disunion, esp. into mutually opposed parties**

* * *

**Schism**

As was typical, it all began in the lair. Leo was meditating, Raph was attacking his punching bag, and Don and Mikey were watching TV. Raph had been feeling that something was out of the ordinary and had mentioned it several times but no one had paid attention. Leo had been the most ignorant of the worries. Even when reports of unusual robberies came in and Don and Mikey has started to wonder, Leo had paid them no mind.

Raph was taking out his frustration on his punching bag. He looked over at Leo and, seeing him so calm and content, gave a shout of fury. "How can you be so calm when the city is falling apart?!"

Leo opened one eye. "The city is fine. All that's happening are routine robberies."

"You call these robberies routine?!"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Don and Mikey looked toward them, their attention attracted by the noise.

"Why don't you ever pay attention to me?" Raph yelled.

Leo stood up and folded his arms. "Why should I?"

Raph approached his elder sibling and grasped his shoulders tightly. "For once in your life, just listen to me!"

"Why should I listen to you? You never listen to me." Leo's tone was icily calm, but rage shone in his eyes.

"That's because you are the worst leader ever!" replied Raph.

Leo's answer was to backhand him across the face. Hard. Don and Mikey gasped.

Raph flinched and pressed a hand to his stinging cheek. His brother had _never_ slapped him that hard before. Never. "L-Leo, how could you . . . ?" he breathed.

Leo's reply was to slap him again, this time even harder. "You," he said in a voice low with anger, "have always been a jerk. To me, and to everyone around you. You deserved both of those!" He aimed another strike.

Raph caught Leo's hand the third time and twisted his wrist. "Shut up, you . . . you . . . you piece of shi-"

"Raphael, Leonardo, enough!" said Splinter. "Let go of your brother, Raphael. Now."

Raph snarled and twisted Leo's wrist harder. Leo gave a wail of pain. "Let go!" he cried.

Raph knew that if he twisted any harder, he'd certainly break Leo's wrist bone. He still had a tiny scrap of pity left in his heart for his sibling, but even so, he held the position to prolong the agony. Leo tried to pull away. "Stop it, Raph! That _hurts_!"

"Raphael . . ." Splinter said in a warning tone.

Raph let go of Leo's wrist and shoved him away roughly. "Leo, I hate you. I never want to see you again! I'm leaving and I ain't coming back! Ever! So goodbye and good riddance to all of ya!"

"Fine, leave then!" Leo hollered. "And if I ever see you here again I'll . . . I'll kill you!"

Raph paused for the slightest second. He looked back at his brother, shook his head, and left.

"That is quite enough, Leonardo," said Splinter. Leo turned his back and went into his room.

That night, Leo had a lot of trouble getting to sleep. Every time he shut his eyes, he saw the furious, troubled look Raph had given him just before he had turned and stalked away. If he tried gazing off at something, he could hear their last words toward each other. Had he really meant what he had said . . . ?

_If I ever see you here again, I'll kill you!_

But the more he thought of that, the more he thought of what Raph had said.

_Leo, I hate you. I never want to see you again!_

Leo sighed deeply and rolled onto his side. He didn't care if Raph hated him. They didn't need each other. He _had_ meant what he said about what would happen if they ever met again.

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" complained Mikey. 

"Sorry isn't good enough," said Don. "I'm sick and tired of playing Mr. Fix-it. This is the last time I fix the controllers and I mean it!"

"Don, please, I'll make it up to you. Here now, let me give you a little help." Mikey reached out a hand.

Don grabbed his wrist and shoved him away roughly. "Don't. You always just make things worse. Your so called help-"

"Stop it, Donny! Please don't do this to me. N-not after what happened yesterday."

"What happened yesterday has nothing to do with us!"

"It has everything to do with us! Raph and Leo are our brothers!"

Don set down the screwdriver and closed his eyes, trembling. "S-stop talking to me about the past. I-I don't want to think about it."

Mikey felt a pang of sympathy. "Donny, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that it would upset you so much. W-what are you doing . . . ?! Please don't . . . !"

Don stood up and swung a duffel bag over his shoulder. "Farewell, brother. It is time we went our separate ways." He walked away without another word, and without looking back.

"Don . . ." Mikey whispered, tears welling up in his sapphire-colored eyes, "please . . . please don't leave me . . . I need you . . ."

* * *

Leo found Mikey sitting alone in a corner a short time later and sat down beside him. "Mikey, what's the matter? You look so sad. Did something happen?" 

"Donny's gone because of me. I tried to make him look into the past and he left."

Leo laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your . . ."

"Yes it was! Don't start doing this, Leo. Don't try to hide from the truth! But the truth is . . . if you hadn't fought with Raph . . ." Mikey's hand came to rest on his nunchaku.

Leo narrowed his eyes and put one hand on the hilt of his sword. "Go ahead; hit me. But if you do, I'm gonna hit you back a lot harder."

"Leonardo, Michelangelo!" Splinter said sharply. Both turtles flinched. Leo did not dare strike at Mikey while Splinter was watching, nor did Mikey dare strike at Leo.

Mikey lowered his hand and stood up. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you always smacking me around. I'm not stupid, Leo, I'm just . . . just _me_. And if you can't understand that, then I-"

"Just go," said Leo. Mikey stared at him in shock. "Go! If you want to leave, leave. I'm not stopping you."

Mikey turned his back and fell silent for a brief moment. "You don't . . . care, do you?" he finally whispered.

Leo didn't answer. Mikey left. Once the sound of his footsteps had receded, Leo stood up slowly. He felt a furry paw on his shoulder.

"My son . . ."

"So that's it," said Leo. "We've split up."

"A schism so great may take time to recover from."

"Sensei, it's over!" said Leo. "I don't need them. And they don't need me." But at the same time as he said this, he was overcome by a deep sadness. He didn't want to be alone- not completely anyway. "F-f-father, I'm going to stay here with you. Is that okay?" He gulped. "If . . . if you'd rather I leave . . . I won't protest."

"Of course, you may stay, Leonardo." Sensei and student hugged each other tightly. Leo allowed a single tear to slip down his cheek.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, what do you think so far? Leave lots of nice reviews and I'll update that much faster! Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Aww, only two reviews? Gosh, people if it's a weird plot just say so! I need opinions here!_**

**_Disclaimer: (yawns) Nope. I don't own 'em._**

* * *

**Two years later . . .**

Leo was beginning to wonder about the continuous robberies. They had gone on for two years and all that was known about the crooks was that they were called the Violets. He sighed deeply and shut of the TV with a yawn. The nights were long and it was hard to sleep. He constantly had dreams of the past and found himself waking up shaking in terror, crying, or both.

"Leonardo," said Splinter, "I believe it is time that we . . . are you all right?"

"I didn't sleep too well last night, sensei. I had that dream again." Leo shuddered.

"Oh . . . you mean the . . . ?"

"Y-yes," replied Leo. "I'm okay, really. What were you going to say?"

"I think it is time that we investigate these robberies."

Leo agreed with an eager nod. "Hey, Donny, can you trace-" He stopped in the middle of the sentence. How many times was he going to _do_ that? How many times was he going to call upon his brothers for help when he _knew_ they weren't there and probably never would be?

Splinter sighed. "Two years . . . you still miss them."

"No!" retorted Leo. "I don't miss them and I don't need them either! Come on, let's go investigate those robberies."

* * *

Leo and Splinter got very lucky and caught the thugs in the act. They trailed them to an old warehouse. 

"Now that we know where their hideout is, we can alert someone, right?" said Leo.

"Yes. Come, follow me. And keep very quiet."

Leo did as he was told. The pair began to make their way out to call the police. It was pure bad luck that Leo stepped on the only loose floorboard in the entire floor.

_Creak!_

A group of Violets spun around and saw the intruders; they picked up Triceraton blasters and armed them without a word.

Leo drew his swords. "Get behind me, Master Splinter." He started adroitly deflecting the laser shots. "We have to find a way to get out of here! I can't keep this up for . . . look out!"

But it was already too late. A thug snuck up behind Splinter and stabbed a dagger into his back.

"Get away from him!" cried Leo. He withdrew the sword in his right hand and, still deflecting laser shots with the other, picked up Splinter and made a run for it. He was shot several times on the way out and barley managed to make it back to the lair before he collapsed. "I'm sorry, sensei. I . . . I tried as hard as I could."

"We can not give up just yet," said Splinter. "We must try again."

"Now, Master Splinter, you just sit here . . . err . . . that is . . . _lay_ here and rest. Hold still." Leo gently pulled the dagger from Splinter's pelt. "It isn't too bad. Your fur is so thick that it didn't go in very deep. But you still need a few days rest. I'm going to go topside and investigate a little further. Stay here and try not to move around too much." He was gone before Splinter could protest.

* * *

Leo slid the manhole cover aside and poked his head out cautiously. He was immediately beset by a group of thugs. 

"Heya, freak. We got a message for you, seein' as how you know a little too much about us." The thug raised the pipe.

_Whang!_

Leo cried out as he fell from the ladder and landed on his back; he gasped and rolled aside a moment later, narrowly dodging a laser shot.

"Take that as a warning!" yelled the thug.

Leo groaned and rubbed his throbbing head. "Now I understand. I can't do this alone."

* * *

"I need help," Leo told Splinter. "I'm going to find my brothers and try to talk with them. It's about time we were reunited. But first I'm gonna call April and ask if she can come and . . . um . . . you know, just keep an eye on you in case something happens . . . I mean, you're injured and all . . . and . . ." 

"I understand, my son. Go ahead and call."

"I just don't want to take any chances," said Leo. He pulled out his shell-cell and dialed April's number.

"What up?" said a familiar voice on the other end.

"_Mikey_?"

"_Leo_?"

"Mikey, I need to talk with April. Mikey? Mike, pay attention. _Michelangelo_!"

For a long moment, all that came from the other end was silence. "Who is it?" April's voice suddenly asked.

"A-April! It's Leo. Can you come over for a little while and keep an eye on Master Splinter?"

"Why?"

"He's hurt and there's something that I need to do. Alone."

"Sure. I'll be right over."

Fifteen minutes later, April arrived at the lair. "Thank you so much April," said Leo. "I'll try and be back before sunrise!"

* * *

Leo started where he knew he could find Mikey- April's apartment. He knocked on the door and crossed his fingers for luck, hoping that his brother would answer . . . and would agree to a non-hostile talk. 

The door opened a crack and Mikey stuck his head out. "What do you want?" he asked irately.

"I came to ask for your help . . . and to say that I'm sorry. But I need you to come back."

Mikey opened the door the rest of the way. He looked more interested. "Why?"

"Because there's something going on in the city. I can't do this alone; I know it. Can you forgive me for what happened two years ago?"

Silence.

"Fine. I forgive you." Mikey started to close the door.

"Wait!" Leo cried. "What are you doing?!"

"I said I forgive you. I didn't say I was going to help you."

"The _city_ is what needs help. Mikey, I know this is your choice, but please . . . just think about it. If you change your mind, I'm still living with Splinter at the old lair."

"Whatever." Mikey shut the door, leaving his brother alone.

* * *

Leo slowly sat down on the edge of the roof, contemplating on where to look next. "Hmm . . . somewhere with a lot of technology . . . not too familiar . . . but where no one would think to look . . ." 

The answer came to him instantly- Stocktronics Laboratory. Leo headed there at once and snuck in quietly, being careful to avoid the security cameras and other devices. Other than those few typical things, the place was eerily quiet. Then, something appeared in front of him, blocking the way forward. Leo jumped back in surprise.

"Who are you? What do you . . . oh, it's only you."

"Don, I need you to come back. The city is in deep trouble and I can't do anything on my own."

"So, two years after rejecting me, you come crawling back begging for help, eh? Well too bad. I'm happy here. No one gets in my way or bothers me . . . until now." Don slid out a pocketknife.

Leo knocked it out of his hands with his katana. "Put that down, you psycho! I never rejected you; you left us!"

"That isn't true! Mikey rejected me."

"No, Donny. He . . . he was so upset after you left. _You_ rejected _him_!"

Don turned his back. "Just . . . go away and leave me alone. You hear? Just go away! And besides that, I've been thinking since I left, we have almost nothing in common with one another. Perhaps we really aren't brothers by bloodline."

Leo sheathed his sword. "I can't believe . . . you could say such a thing. Just listen. This is your decision, but I'll be at the lair if you change your mind."

Don didn't turn around. "Get out of here before I have to use force."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Force. Right. How the shell do you expect to _force_ me into anything?"

Don picked up the knife from the ground and slowly turned to face his brother. He slashed a nearby electric wire and grasped it tightly. "Like this. I expect a good long electrocution wouldn't feel too good, would it? Oh, but this knife would be just perfect imbedded in your heart. Don't you agree?"

Leo backed away, eyes wide. "Donny . . . Donatello, you put that knife down this instant! You hear me?!"

"I hear you," Don said, advancing on him calmly. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to listen."

"Don, we're brothers! How could you ever even _think_ of doing something like this to me?!"

"Because I don't need you, or anyone else. And like I said . . . maybe we _aren't_ really brothers by bloodline. I suppose I could always analyze the DNA in the blood that flows from your chest after you're dead, though."

"Who are you . . . ?" Leo breathed, continuing to back away. "You can't be Donatello! He'd never do such a thing!"

Don smirked. "Would he?"

"D . . . Don . . . please don't . . ."

Don grabbed his sibling by the shoulder and threw him to the ground, pinning him firmly. Leo gave a cry of terror and tried to squirm free, kicking and thrashing. "Don, let me go! I didn't do anything to you!"

"You shouldn't have come here! You trespass, you pay the price!"

* * *

**_A/N: Psycho Donny! Click the purple square! Leave a review! Reviews make me happy and make me post more! Thanks for reading (I know you're out there...)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Aww...come on, reviews makes me happy! And a happy writer means a good story! PLEASE leave a review if you're reading! All it takes is a little click and a few taps of the keyboard!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, My Immortal, Cab, or One._**

* * *

Leo kicked his way free, knocking his brother into the wall. He grabbed the knife away.

Don looked up at him, eyes blazing. "Promise to leave me alone and let me go and I'll give you this back," said Leo. "Promise me!"

Don glared back at him. "Give me that knife back . . . and I'll cut out your heart."

Leo stuck the knife in his belt. "You've really changed, Donny. I never thought I'd _ever_ have to see you like this." He turned and trudged away, shaking his head and hoping that what he had to do next wouldn't be near as deadly or violent.

His hopes weren't terribly high, though.

He knew exactly where to find his remaining brother. He went to their old lair- the one that had been destroyed by Karai a few years ago. Raph looked up from striking a stack of bricks at the sound of his brother's approach. "What do you want?" he growled, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Have you come to kill me?" His eyes were narrow with hatred.

Leo slid the strap for his scabbards off of his shoulders and set the weapons aside, trying not to appear a threat, and making a good effort not to start a physical fight. "No, of course not. I came to apologize to you. I'm sorry about what I said to you before. I didn't mean it."

"Well I did!" snapped Raph. "And if you think I'm gonna forgive you just like that-"

Leo interrupted in that calm, collected manner of his. "I know that you've always been jealous and I know that you want to be a leader. I understand that you hate me, but there's no reason for you to think that I hate you too. Got it?"

Raph sighed and sat down. "Why did you come and find me?" he whispered.

"I need your help. I should have listened when you were worried about those robberies. You were right; the city _is_ falling apart. Splinter's hurt and I can't do anything to help the city on my own. No matter how much you hate me, we're still brothers and there's nothing you can do to change that. You know where to find me." With that, Leo picked up his swords and turned to leave.

"Hey, Leo, hang on."

Leo glanced back. "Yes?"

"Um . . . I'm just wondering two things . . . you don't have to answer if you don't want."

"Go ahead and ask. I'll decide whether or not I want to answer."

"Well . . . you look a little shaken up. Not that I really care, but . . . did something happen?"

Leo nodded. "I went to look for Donny a bit earlier. I found him, but . . . something's just so different. He attacked me and . . ." He gulped. "He threatened to cut out my h-heart."

"Really . . . ?"

Leo nodded slowly. "Y-yeah . . . he did."

"So . . . where'd you get the knife?"

Leo slid out the pocketknife. "I had to take it from him . . . otherwise he would have surely killed me."

"You . . . you dirty little _liar_. Donny would _never_ do something like that!"

Leo sighed. "He did. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. But like I said, you know where to find me."

Raph watched in silence as his brother left.

* * *

Mikey sighed and turned on the radio. He was feeling the sting of guilt. Maybe he should help Leo. Maybe it was time that they were reunited. "No way . . ." he told himself. "I'm just fine where I am. I don't need Leo. And he doesn't really want me." 

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years . . . _

Mikey groaned. "Oh, shut up." He went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can not erase . . . _

Mikey snapped off the radio and picked up the TV remote.

* * *

Raph had finished his 'brick breaking' and now sat watching MTV; he had sort of managed to get a static signal out of the old TV. "Just great . . ." he muttered. "I really needed to hear this one . . ." 

_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do. Two can be as bad as one; it's the loneliest number since the number one-_

"Ah, shut up," Raph growled, turning off the TV and getting to his feet. He craved fresh city air.

* * *

Leo headed back home with a sigh, taking a shortcut across the roofs and happening to catch a group of Violets in the act of a robbery. "I'll give it one more shot," he murmured to himself. 

"It's him again!" said one of the five thugs.

"What, me?" Leo said with a slight smirk.

"Neva mind him, da cops are gonna be here any second! Just get him outta da way and let's split dis joint! If we get caught, da boss is gonna kill us!"

The thugs surrounded Leo and dealt him several unfeeling blows, the last of which threw him into a glass display case. With that, they ran.

Leo groaned and shook himself. Blood trickled from several gashes on his arms, legs, and neck. He winced and tried without success to pull out one of the shards. It only dug in deeper.

"Freeze!"

"Huh-?" Leo looked up to find himself being held at gunpoint by at least five policemen. With dogs. "This isn't what it looks like; I swear!"

"Hands up and don't move! You're coming with us!"

Leo had no choice but to do so. The cops grabbed his arms roughly. "Wait, stop!" Leo cried. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Where freaks like you belong."

Leo didn't feel that he had the strength to resist. After seeing how fiercely his siblings had rejected him, he knew that he was never going to get out of the mess he had gotten himself in to.

He didn't notice the shape watching him from a nearby roof.

* * *

Don searched out a few songs on his computer while waiting for an update on the newscasts. "Eh? This one is new." He turned up the speaker. 

_This new rhythm I pursue is just my getting over you; telling myself that I need to._

Don moaned. "Not what I need to hear right now. Ah, here's the updated newscast."

_"This is live with a special report of an attempted robbery. We've got the suspected criminal captured, and he is being taken to a secure facility as we speak. Here's a visual of the situation."_

Don cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm . . . couldn't be him, could it? He wouldn't steal . . . he'd never steal . . ." He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

_"As of this moment, he is being taken to-"_

Don listened quietly, eyes half-closed.

* * *

"Mikey, would you mind turning on the news?" asked April. "There's supposed to be something about the new laboratory that's being opened soon." 

"Sure, whatever," Mikey said, changing the channel to the news.

_"And we're coming to you with this special report-"_

Mikey sat bolt upright. "No way!" he cried. "It can't be!"

* * *

Leo groaned and lifted his head, allowing his heavy eyelids to flutter open. "Where . . . am I . . . ?" 

"Our lab," replied an unfamiliar voice.

Leo twisted his head to see a pair of scientists. "Wh-who are you?"

"Scientists, fool!" snapped one. "Now we're going to ask you a few questions. First, what's your name?"

Leo sighed. "Leonardo."

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

"Uh-huh . . . gender?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Male, you idiot. Do I _sound_ like a girl to you?"

"You never can tell with mutants," the scientist murmured, taking out a small tool. "Just let me be sure . . ." He prodded Leo's lower plastron lightly

Much too low for Leo's liking.

Leo yelped and used his knee to push the scientist away. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Do what?"

"Don't . . . just don't!"

The scientist ignored him. Leo managed to push him away again. "For the last time, don't touch that!"

The scientist jabbed him harder. Leo gave a yell and squeezed his eyes shut. "Hmm," said the scientist, "male indeed . . ."

Leo couldn't help it. That left him shuddering.

"Species?" continued the second scientist.

Leo forced his voice not to tremble. "Turtle. Teenage mutant ninja turtle."

"Hmm . . . I wondered. I knew it had to be reptilian, but I thought perhaps lizard . . . or frog maybe . . . ?"

It took Leo a moment to realize- he couldn't see the two very well in the dim light- that the scientist was talking to his partner. He gave a soft growl. _It_. He _hated_ being referred to as an _it_. They sounded as though mutants were merely something to shun, something to be afraid of. They sounded as though a mutant could never be an intelligent life form, like a human.

"Hey!" yelled Leo. "Don't call me 'it'! I've got a life too!"

"Shut up, freak. Mutants have no place in this world. They will never fit in and will never have a family."

Leo lowered his eyes. "That's not true. I have a family." He sighed softly. "At least . . . I used to."

"What happened to them?" asked the second scientist.

"They . . . they hate me. And they hate each other. We used to be . . . so close to one another . . . we used to be a t-team."

"Who is 'they'?" inquired the second, obviously more compassionate scientist.

"My . . . brothers," whispered Leo. A tear slid down his cheek, but his hands were bound tightly and he couldn't brush it away.

"Leave him alone," murmured the compassionate scientist. "He looks like he's been through quite a lot."

"Not just yet," muttered the first.

Leo was suddenly blinded by a bright, white light. He felt something sting the inside of his thigh sharply and gave a cry of pain. When his vision cleared, he could see a device above his head, needles and blades and even a buzz saw sticking off of it.

He didn't need a tech-expert to tell him that it was used for slow, painful dissection. He whimpered softly.

"Aw, is the poor mutant scared?" asked the first scientist. "Well, good."

Leo closed his eyes, yelling as a sharp needle jabbed into the side of his chest. A moment later, a blade tore deep into his arm. He opened his eyes just in time to see a second needle inches away from his forehead.

Leo screamed in agony as he felt it pierce his skin. "No!" he wailed. "Stop! Just stop! Please!"

The device lifted away and one of the scientists held up a piece of metal that had two vertical bars and a small horizontal bar in between. He pulled Leo's jaw open and attached the device to the dissection table.

Now, not only was Leo's mouth forced open by this _thing_, but it was also gagging him and pinning his head down.

Then, the first scientist held up a thin, clear plastic tube. Leo gulped. There wasn't any way he wanted some tube being shoved down his throat. He gave a shout and thrashed violently, struggling to break his bonds. It did nothing save for exhaust him.

"Finished? Good." The scientist loomed closer. Leo whimpered and shrank back, shutting his eyes and bracing himself.

"_Enough_," said the more compassionate scientist. "Leave him alone for the night. He's terrified and traumatized."

"Very well. But lock him up. Mutants can't be trusted."

Leo made no resistance as the two scientists shoved him into a containment unit, shut off the lights, and left.

Once they were gone, he began to cry softly.

He knew that tomorrow would be worse. He knew he would be forced into more prodding, likely where he didn't care to be prodded, tubes, needles, as well as chemical exposure and electrocution.

But he couldn't escape without help. And his brothers had already refused him.

"I'm sorry, sensei," he whispered. "I've failed you. I've failed everyone." His eyelids flickered as he struggled to stay awake.

The sound of a metal grate sliding off snapped him out of it and caused him to look up. A dark shape holding a flashlight moved about the room cautiously. "Hello?" Leo called in a low voice. "Who's there?"

* * *

**_A/N: Ooh...who could be there? Anyone pieced together the clues? Anyone have some wild guesses? Let me hear 'em; please R and R! Sorry about the whole 'prodding' thing...I was in a strange mood that day... Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Huh...I swear I just edited all this stuff into the document... computers hate me sometimes. Anyway, this is a nice long chapter, and I've added tons of stuff from way back on 4kids. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: ...You know the drill..._**

* * *

The figure turned and shined the light on Leo's face. "Ow! That was my eye, thank you."

"Don't worry, Leo. I'm gonna get you out of this." He knelt down in front of the containment unit.

"Raph . . . ? Raph, is it really you?"

"Shh," Raph warned. "Just sit tight."

"How did you find me?"

"I was out on the roofs and I saw you being dragged off by those police. I trailed you here. I . . . I saw what they did to you . . . those tools they were using . . . the way they were poking you like that . . ."

Leo gulped. "You saw?"

"Yeah . . . but I knew I couldn't show my face or I'd just wind up helpless beside you. But I swear . . . that tube they were holding . . . if they would have even touched you the slightest bit with it, I would have done something. I swear."

"Y . . . you really would have protected me from them . . . ?"

"Of course. I hate you, but no one deserves to have something like that crammed down their throat."

Leo smiled faintly. "Thanks, bro."

To Leo's utter surprise, Raph smiled back. The red-clad turtle turned to examine the lock. "Heh, I love good ol' fashioned padlocks."

"Don't touch it," Leo protested. "The alarm system will electrocute you."

"Then I'll just endure it long enough to get the lock off."

"No! Don't risk your own life just to get me out of here!"

Raph ignored him and reached for the lock.

_Clank, clank!_

They looked up and saw someone coming in from each of the two air vents. The sound of a brief scuffle was heard. And then . . .

"Get off of me, you psycho!"  
"Raph, the light switch," Leo whispered. "Raph, don't!"

But it was too late. Raph put his hand on the lock. As Leo expected, his brother shouted loudly as electricity shot up his arm.

"Let go of that, idiot!"

_Click!_

Leo blinked to adjust his eyes to the sudden harsh light. "Donny? Mikey?"

"Raph, I told you to let go before you kill yourself!" Don repeated sharply.

Mikey grabbed Raph by the shoulders and dragged him back. "You hothead," he chuckled.

"I'm confused," said Leo. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Saving your sorry shell," Mikey replied with a wink.

"Now, let's see about these security features," mumbled Don. "Uh-huh . . . uh-huh . . . that should do it. Now for the lock." He grasped it and yanked. "I hate old fashioned padlocks like this!"

"Allow me," said Raph. He drew his sai and expertly picked the lock.

"Found your swords, Leo," said Mikey. "Turn around and hold really still." Leo did so and Mikey cut the ropes binding his hands. "Here you go."

Leo took the swords and sheathed them, after which he gave each of his brothers- Raph included- an appreciative hug. "Thank you so much, guys. I couldn't have gotten out of this without you."

Raph looked slightly embarrassed at being caught in such a tender moment. "Yeah, well . . . I couldn't have done it without you, Don."

"I couldn't have gotten it unlocked without you," Don added quietly.

"Guys, what's gonna happen when they find out that no one's here?" asked Mikey.

"It sure ain't gonna be pretty," remarked Raph.

Mikey looked around. "I've got an idea," he said after a moment. He picked up a handheld hologram projector. "Maybe we can trick 'em . . . at least for a little bit." But he had no idea how to use the device. "Um . . . Donny . . . c-can you help me?"

Don crossed his arms and turned his back.

Mikey placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Please? For the city?"

Leo smiled slightly and yawned. Raph snapped his fingers. "Wake up, bro. We ain't out of the woods 'til we get out of here."

Don sighed. "Oh, alright. Watch closely." He programmed the small device. "Now point it where you want the image and press this."

Mikey aimed carefully but his hand was shaking slightly and the image turned out distorted.

"Try again," encouraged Don. "You have to keep steady." He gently guided Mikey's hands and helped him to create an image in the containment unit. "Now I'll just lock it and reset the security sensors."

"This sure as shell won't fool them for long," said Leo. "Let's get out of here." He yawned again. "Whatever those guys did . . ."

"What was that?" asked Don.

"Nothing," replied Leo. "Don't worry about it."

Don glanced down. "Leo, sit down for a minute and let me see your leg. It'll be just a moment."

Leo did so, once they were in the air vent. Don tugged sharply on something and Leo gave a yelp. "What _was_ that?!"

Don held up a small needle, about the size of a pin. "No wonder you're so tired. This was in your thigh; it likely contains a light sedative that was meant to knock you out."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No trouble at all, big brother."

Leo managed a small smile. Once they were safely out of the air vent, he slid something from behind his back. "Donny . . . can I trust you with this?"

Don stared at the pocketknife in Leo's hand. "I . . . I'm really, really sorry about what happened back there, Leo. I really am. I just . . . I was so used to being alone, and . . ."

"And what?" Leo's tone was gentle and curious.

"You have no idea how many times I had to defend myself against random police officers, scientists, curious homeless guys, just whoever passed by," Don murmured. "I . . . I was so used to being alone and fighting as hard as I could to stay that way . . . because . . ."

"Go on," Leo said softly.

"It . . . was like Pavlov's conditioning. I was starting to condition myself into alone equals safe. But . . . I shouldn't have tried to kill my own brother just for that. I'm sorry."

Leo smiled and gently laid the knife in Don's hand. "I forgive you. Take this. As a token of trust, and a reminder."

Don nodded silently. Leo gave his shoulder a comforting pat. "It's okay, Donny. We're cool. Everything's okay."

* * *

The scientists arrived that morning and deactivated the locks. "Come on, freak, _breakfast_ time. Hehe . . . what!? It's a hologram! He's _escaped_!" 

"Never mind that," said his partner. "The blood sample from the cut on his neck is all that we need."

* * *

"April, Master Splinter, we're home!" said Leo. 

"We're?" echoed Splinter.

Mikey waved. Raph folded his arms coolly. Don grinned.

Leo yawned. "I told you I'd be back before sunrise."

"Now _you _just go and get some sleep," said April. "That goes for all of you."

"Just like a pushy older sister," whispered Leo. Raph, Don, and Mikey snickered.

"I heard that," said April.

"Miss O'Neil, you have been up all night," said Splinter. "You too need rest. You should return to your home."

"Yes, Miss O'Neil," Mikey said in a mocking tone, "you must return home and sleep . . . sleep . . . sleep." Raph, Leo, and Don snickered.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said sternly.

Mikey lowered his eyes. "Sorry, Master Splinter."

"And Leonardo, you apologize too."

"Sorry, April."

* * *

Leo wailed and struggled vainly to break free as the two scientists examined him. It hurt, and they were _definitely_ prodding him where he didn't care to be prodded. "Let me go!" he cried. "And stop doing that!" 

They didn't obey. One of them took out a plastic tube. Leo let out a strangled shout as they shoved it into his trachea. Whatever it was supposed to be doing, it was gagging him, and he didn't like it one bit. He coughed, gasped, and then choked.

The second jabbed a small needle into his arm and attached it to a tube, which was attached to a small bag of fluid. Leo continued to wail and scream.

Something jabbed into his other arm; he could hear Don's words echoing in his mind.

_"Sedative."_

His senses faded into a thick black mist as he felt his eyes closing.

He opened his eyes and sprang to his feet instantly.

He now stood high atop the Brooklyn Bridge, surrounded by the Elite and, within seconds, fighting for his life. A thick, heavy axe struck him in the back, and he fell from the bridge with a cry of terror. The surface of the water pressed closer with every passing second . . .

Then, there was a blinding flash and Leo found himself in the old lair. Raph, Don, and Mikey stood before him, facing one another with weapons drawn. "St-stop it!" Leo cried.

The three turned toward him began a slow, intimidating approach.

"What are doing?!" cried Leo. "Stop!"

Karai sprang in front of them. Leo backed away, but she sprang closer and jabbed her sword at him. Leo screamed.

_"Wake up, Leo! Wake up!"_

Leo sat up with a gasp upon feeling a hand touch his shoulder. His entire body was shaking with panic.

"What's going on?" asked Don. "We heard you screaming."

Leo found himself able to do nothing more than shut his eyes and bury his face in his hands. "It was only a dream . . ." he told himself. "It . . . it wasn't real . . . just a dream . . . nightmare . . ."

"What dream?" asked Mikey.

Leo calmed himself down enough to speak, though his voice still shook. "E-ever since you guys left I've been having dreams of the past. Some are really sad, others are just frightening. But this one that I keep having over and over is . . . is . . ." He explained the vivid detail, adding the extra at the beginning with the scientists. "Th-that part's just because I'm still a little traumatized from what they were doing to me. The rest . . ."

"That's . . . really deep," said Don. "What do you think, Mikey?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Don rolled his eyes. Leo chuckled and laid his head back against the pillow. "Leave him, Don. And thank you."

Don yawned. "No problem."

Leo gave only one answer.

"Zzzzzzz."

* * *

The next morning, Raph was the first one awake. "Where is everybody?" he asked to no one in particular. Don and Mikey weren't in their rooms. He pushed open his blue-clad sibling's door. "Leo, have you seen . . . ?" He stopped short when he saw Don and Mikey curled up on the floor next to one another. 

Leo sat up and stretched. "Hey there, Raph."

Raph scratched his head. "What is this- a slumber party?"

Mikey blinked. "Party? What party?"

"My sons!"

They looked up as Splinter approached. "Today I will be giving you some special training so that you may defeat the hooligans known as the Violets.

"Hai!" said three voices.

"Zzzzzz," said Don. Splinter gave him a sharp rap on the head with his walking stick. "Eh? I mean, hai!"

* * *

Splinter's exercise was simple. All four turtles were to spar against him. When he fell, they passed. The turtles weren't exactly up for teamwork and came at him one by one. As one was knocked over, another jumped in to take his place. This went on for at least two hours, if not longer. 

_This is getting us nowhere,_ thought Leo. _We need a different strategy._ He watched as Splinter fought against the second-eldest. At the rat brought his cane down, Leo sprang between them and blocked it with one good swipe of his katanas.

"Hold!" said Splinter. "Leonardo, explain your strategy."

"Fighting alone is getting us nowhere. Maybe if we work together . . ."

"Very good. Hai!"

"I don't need your help, Leo," Raph growled. "I can fight my own battles; leave me alone!"

Leo rolled his eyes in irritation, but said nothing.

With that thought in mind, the four started to try and help each other. They now attacked in unison instead of one at a time and defended one another. Don and Mikey came from one side while Leo and Raph came from the other. Mikey jumped aside as Don held the staff out in front of him and winked. Raph and Leo got in front of Splinter as a distraction while Mikey grabbed the end of the staff. Don swung him around in a full circle and Mikey was able to deal a rather heavy blow to Splinter's back.

"Hold!" Splinter yelled a phrase in Japanese and all four turtles withdrew their weapons, lined up, and bowed.

"Hai!"

"Very good, all of you," said Splinter. "You are now ready to take on the Violets. Remember this lesson in teamwork well, as you will certainly need it. But first, all of you must rest. I will be in meditation."

The turtles stood firm until Splinter was gone. Then they all collapsed.

Mikey groaned. "Oh, my aching . . ."

"Everything?" guessed Raph.

"Something like that."

Leo rolled onto his back. "Come on, we've gotta try and rest."

"Do you think we can do it?" asked Don.

"The truth is . . . I-I don't know," Leo replied softly. "These guys are really tough."

"Don't worry," said Mikey, "we'll find a way. And if we can't . . ."

"Then we'll die trying," finished Raph.

The turtles fell asleep on top of each other. For the first time in a while, Leo found himself able to sleep soundly, with no nightmares.

But he was roused by a faint whimper.

He turned toward Raph, annoyed at being woken up, but his eyes softened. Raph was sitting up, his back to the others.

"Raph . . . ?" he murmured. "Is something the matter?"

Raph glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, it's you."

Leo noticed a tear on his brother's cheek. "Are you okay, bro?"

"I . . . I'm fine. Stop worrying about me; I don't need you or your help!"

Leo sighed. "I thought the same thing for two years about you guys. I was wrong." He hated to say it, but . . . "You might be right, though. Maybe you _are_ better off on your own, without us and without me. You and I are not the same, so maybe you don't need others by your side, as I do." He pulled Raph into a gentle hug. "But this . . . is just a way of saying thanks for everything you've ever done for me and for Don and Mikey. You've always been there for us, and you've always been ready to defend us with your life. I'll never forget that."

For just an instant, Raph felt . . . _compassion_ for his blue-clad sibling. But he shook it off and pushed him away. "Yeah, well, you're welcome. Just don't hug me like that, okay?"

"I understand. Raph . . . why were you crying earlier?"

"I wasn't crying!"

"I saw a tear on your cheek. What's wrong?"

Raph sighed and turned away. "I don't want to talk about it," he murmured. "Leave me alone and go back to sleep or something."

"If you insist, little brother," Leo said, lying down and closing his eyes. "But even if you try to deny it, the only way we're gonna survive this battle is by trusting and having faith in one another. We've got . . . to work . . . together."

"I know. But I don't have to like it. And don't call me 'little brother'."

"Okay, Raph. If you don't want me to, I won't."

A few minutes later, Raph heard Leo's soft, rhythmic snores. He sighed again.

A hand squeezed his shoulder. "Raph . . ."

"Hey, Mike."

"Raph . . . I know you're really mad at Leo, but . . . what about me? Are you mad at me too?"

"Mikey, I told you a while ago, I have no reason to be upset with you and I'm not."

"You have no reason to be upset with Leo, either."

"Yes I do! It's . . . personal."

Mikey shifted to rest his chin on Raph's shoulder. "I missed you, Raphie boy."

"I missed you too, even if you are a twerp." Raph looked at his sibling, a gleam of gentle wittiness shining in his eyes.

Mikey smiled, but it faded as quickly as it had come. "Raph, why _were_ you crying?"

Raph sighed. Somehow, he felt more comfortable confiding in Mikey than in Leo. "Because . . . after we're done with this fight and all . . . Mike, I'm not going to stay here. I'll miss being with you guys, I really will, but . . . I just don't think I can ever get used to it again."

Mikey looked at him, blue eyes wide. "No, Raph! You _have_ to stay! We finally got back together after two years and . . . and . . . I-I can't lose you again. You can't go away."

"I . . . I promise I'll tell you and Donny where I am, so you can still see me. Things will be okay. We'll keep in touch. Everything will be cool."

"But it won't be the same!" whined Mikey.

"Mike, we all part ways some day. You know that."

"But it doesn't have to be now! I need you, Raph! You're the only guy I feel safe with right now! Donny left me and Leo rejected me, but you were still willing to be friends with me, even through all that's been happening! You can't leave me! Please!"

"I have to. I'm sorry, but . . . I just can't stay here. It's too hard."

Mikey drew a slow, deep breath. "Then . . . c-can I come with you?"

"What-?"

"Please, Raph! Like I said, you're the only guy still willing to be friends with me right now!" Mikey gulped. "We . . . we're still buddies, right? Even after everything?"

"Of course we are. We'll always be buddies and we'll always be brothers. I won't let anything change that."

"So . . . _can_ I come with you? The only reason I would stay here is if you stayed here too. I don't want to be left without you. It . . . it isn't as though I don't care for Leo or Donny, but . . . they both hate me right now. Don thinks I'm just a nuisance and Leo thinks I'm stupid and worthless. You're the only one who still believes in me."

"They don't think that, bro. You're trying to exaggerate to make me feel bad."

"You weren't there. You had already left. Don was so angry . . . he . . . he was acting as though I never did anything to help him and just annoyed him and always made things worse. And then Leo . . . he just wouldn't understand me . . ."

Raph's gaze softened. "Okay, Mikey. You can stay with me."

"Thanks, Raphie. That . . . means so much to me right now . . . I . . . I've been so alone for the past couple years, even with April and Casey."

Raph wrapped a gentle arm around Mikey's shell, pulling him close. "Try to get some rest. I promise I'll let you come with me when the time comes for me to leave. Okay?"

"Okay." Mikey yawned. "Can I sleep on your shoulder?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Mikey gave his brother a silent, appreciative smile before closing his eyes and dozing off.

* * *

**_A/N: Hopefully this time the document will STAY edited when I edit it... anyway, this chapter was full of nice fluff, but the next chappie has lots and lots of action! Coming soon to a website near you- if I get lots of nice reviews, that is! ;) Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Two reviews...hmm...this does not satisfy the hunger. I beg of you, if you're reading, leave SOMETHINGbehind to let me know! Please- this author is starving!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT, or Shrek._**

* * *

The four brothers awoke a short time later, feeling refreshed and ready to fight.

"Good luck, my children," said Splinter.

"You . . . aren't coming with us?" asked Don.

"No. This is something that you must do on your own."

"We aren't alone," said Mikey. "We have each other, remember?"

Splinter could help but smile. "Yes, yes, of course."

The turtles bowed. "We won't fail you, father," said Leo.

"What are we waitin' for?" said Raph. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan," said Leo. "We'll sneak in through the basement. Our goal is the top floor, where the mastermind or masterminds behind this should be. We'll fight our way to the top."

"Maybe we should save our strength," said Don. "You know, fight as little as possible."

Leo nodded."Yes, that sounds like a goodstrategy."

"Come on, dudes, how hard can this be?" said Mikey.

"Hard, trust me," said Leo. "Come on. And stay quiet!"

They made their way to the huge double doors of the basement. A statue of a jaguar stood on one side, its face fixed is an expression of shock and terror. Mikey shuddered; Raph laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

They snuck into the basement. Each wore a headset in case they got separated.

"Seems quiet," said Leo. "A little too quiet."

Raph rolled his eyes. "No matter how it's used, that line never works."

Leo gave a soft, exasperated grunt and chose to ignore him.

Don took a cautious step forward. Nothing happened. "It's kinda hard to see."

Right on cue, the lights flashed on and they saw what lay ahead: a hallway full of traps.

"Ah, crud," said Raph.

"One step at a time," said Leo. "Bamboo spikes dead ahead."

"Pretty rhythmic," remarked Don.

"But too tall to jump over," added Mikey.

"Uh, guys?" Raph said, pointing out the empty space beside the spikes.

One by one, they edged through the narrow gap and got past. Leo took a step towards the door. Mikey grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back just before the spiked edges slammed together.

"Th-thanks, Mikey," Leo said, just slightly shaken.

Mikey shrugged. "Whatever."

"Gotta time this just right," said Raph. He hesitated a moment before darting through the spiked doors. "Come on! It's all about timing!"

Leo, Don, and Mikey slipped through the door and turned to face their next obstacle. "Why does this look familiar?" said Mikey. A pair of axes swung back and forth across the room.

"Just like when we snuck into Foot HQ," remarked Leo.

"Lie flat on your chest and follow me," said Don. He crawled forward, but let out a yelp as one of the blades scraped the top of his shell.

Raph grabbed his leg and pulled him back. "Be careful. Try going through the sides where there's a little more space."

Following both strategies, they managed to crawl under the axes. The next door wasn't a trap. No apparent traps were in the next room either. Raph took a few steps forward.

"Look out!" Mikey cried, shoving him aside. A trio of arrows shot from the wall; Mikey threw himself flat and barely dodged them.

Leo looked up. "We must have triggered something. The ceiling is getting lower. Run!"

"What about the traps?" Don reminded him.

"Never mind the traps, just _go_!" replied Leo.

The turtles made a run for it, narrowly avoiding arrows, falling weights, bamboo spikes, axes, and spiked doors. They just barely made it out before the ceiling collided with the floor.

"Talk about cutting it close," panted Mikey.

"There's a staircase," said Leo. "Let's get out of here before any more traps get set off."

Mikey gasped. "_Oh my gosh_!"

"What?" said Don.

"There's an arrow in your butt!"

"_What?!_"

"I can't believe you actually _fell_ for that! Dude, have you never watched Shrek?!" Mikey practically fell over from laughter.

"Raph," said Don, "would you mind if I-?"

"Be my guest."

_Thwap!_

"You deserved that one," said Leo.

"Ow," whined Mikey.

Don glared at him. "Pest."

Mikey rubbed his stinging head and glared back. "Dreary humorless scientist."

"That wasn't funny!"

"It was to me!"

"Well if you ask me, it was nothing more than imbecilic!"

"I _didn't_ ask you!"

"Quit fooling around!" snapped Leo. They continued up the staircase. The next room was deserted save for stacks and stacks of stolen possessions.

_Warning: toxic gas contamination possible. All personnel must evacuate from this floor immediately._

"Toxic?" said Mikey.

"Gas?" said Leo.

"Contamination?" said Raph.

"Run!" said Don. The air began to fill with a thick yellow smoke that constricted their airways and burned at their eyes.

"Look!" Leo coughed. "The gas stops over there! Follow me!"

They ran for the safe zone, tripping, stumbling, and coughing. They barely made it before Don fell to his knees, clutching his throat.

"You okay?" Leo asked anxiously.

Don nodded and took several deep breaths. "Y-yeah. Just a little wheezy. I'll be fine."

"What happened to Raph?" said Mikey.

It wasn't until that point that they realized that their red-clad sibling was missing.

Leo pressed a hand to his headset. "Raph, can you hear me? Raph! Answer!"

For a moment, there was nothing but static. Then, a soft cough echoed through the headset.

"Donny, do you have any rope?" inquired Leo.

Don reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a coil of rope. "What's your plan?"

Leo tied one end around his waist and gave the other end to Don and Mikey. "If you feel two tugs, yank as hard as you can. I'll be back." With that, Leo made his way back into the deadly gas.

"Raph!" he coughed. "If you can hear, answer me! Raphael!" His headset had long since shorted out. The smoke caused his eyes to water, making it hard to see. Leo dropped to the ground, attempting to get below the smoke, and looked around. "Raph!" A flash of red caught his attention and he crawled over.

Raph opened his eyes a crack. "Leo . . ." he croaked.

"Raph, I'm so sorry that we didn't notice you fall. Come on, let me help you."

Raph pushed him away roughly. "Y-you idiot." He coughed. "Get out of here before you suffocate! I didn't come all the way here with you just to wind up dying next to the last guy I'd ever want to be with!" His eyelids flickered shut and his head dropped limply to the ground.

Leo knew he'd never make it back before Raph choked to death in the smoke. And he'd never make it back himself before he lost consciousness. Summoning all of his strength, he put one arm around his brother's carapace and gave two sharp tugs on the rope.

Don and Mikey barely felt the signal, but they knew from the weakness of the tug that their brothers had to be in trouble, and they combined their strengths to pull Leo and Raph to safety. "Are you guys okay?" asked Mikey.

Leo stood up and placed one hand against the wall to steady himself. "Never better," he wheezed.

Raph gave him a sharp kick to the ankle. "Ow!" Leo yelled. "What the shell was that for, Raph?"

"Why did you _do_ that?!"

"Save you?" said Leo. "Why not?"

"I told you to run and you still didn't listen to me! You _never_ listen!"

"I probably said this before," Leo said calmly, "when you start listening to me, I'll start listening to you."

Raph stuck out his tongue. Leo gave him a very light smack on the back of the head; not hard, just enough to show him who was boss. "Respect your elders, Raph."

"Elder?! By two seconds!"

"Ah, four and a half minutes, actually," corrected Don.

"What difference does it make?!" Raph growled crossly.

"In a life and death situation, four and a half minutes can make a very big difference," said Leo. "Think about what would have happened if I had found you four and a half minutes, or even four and a half seconds too late. You would be _dead_." He turned and started toward the staircase. "I'm finishing what I started, even if I have to do it alone."

Mikey placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "You aren't going to do this alone. You have us."

"We're family," said Don. "And we won't let you get killed alone. If we go down, we'll go down together."

Raph merely gave a small nod.

Leo held out his hand. "To teamwork."

Don placed his hand on top of Leo's. "To family."

Raph placed his hand on top of Don's. "To brotherhood."

Mikey placed a hand on top of Raph's. "To victory!"

Everyone looked at him. "What are you, a Triceraton?" said Raph.

Mikey smiled sheepishly.

All four lifted their hands into the air and gave a bold, unison yell.

"Turtle power!"

* * *

**_A/N: Woo! Fight scene's coming up soon! IF you leave reviews! Feed the hungry author...please...? n.n_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Mmm...maybe a nice actiony fight scene will entice some more reviews. I really do hope you're enjoying this story- I seriously do!_**

**_Disclaimer: ...You know..._**

* * *

As the elevator door opened, all four turtles drew their weapons and tensed, feeling the adrenaline rushing through their veins. They thought they were prepared for anything.

Well . . . not quite _anything_.

"I am quite impressed that you made it this far," said a familiar female voice.

"Heh, I'm happy. This is the part where we get to have some fun," said an equally familiar male voice.

"Karai?!" exclaimed Leo.

"Hun?!" cried Raph.

"Working . . ." started Mikey.

"Together?" finished Don.

"Gang members call Violets . . . oh, I get it now," said Leo. "Violets are just Purple Dragons trained as Foot ninjas."

"Heh," said Raph, "maybe twice as dangerous but also twice as brainless."

"Not true, Raphael," said Karai. "We have combined my intellect with Hun's strength to produce . . ."

She was cut off as all four turtles burst into laughter.

"Ha, Karai's brains?" giggled Mikey.

"Well Hun doesn't have any to give!" laughed Don.

"Neither does she," chortled Leo.

Raph was laughing too hard to say anything.

"Violets, attack!" cried Karai. "Destroy them all!"

The turtles defended and assisted one another in the unavoidable battle, all faced with the inevitable knowledge that, hatred toward one another or no, they would never survive if they didn't work together. Leo had been right; the Violets were tough. But both sides sustained their fair share of cuts and bruises- and the turtles had a lot less of them than the Violets. Karai was content to stay on the sidelines and bark out orders. Hun, on the other hand, wanted a real piece of the action. The moment he stepped on the battlefield, he was confronted by Raph.

"What's the matter, Lard Butt? Can't handle sittin' still and yellin' like an overgrown cheerleader?" Raph said with a smirk.

"You betta watch yer tongue, freak, or I'll chop it off!" Hun pulled a knife from behind his back and stabbed it into Raph's shoulder.

An angry roar tore from the back of Raph's throat as the wickedly sharp blade pierced his flesh, and there it stayed. Blood immediately began to percolate from around the embedded knife. "You . . . you . . ." he growled, his hands clenching into fists so tightly that they shook.

At that moment, Karai -wearing the metal, spiked armor, of course- came up from behind and raised her twin bladed claw high above her head, preparing for a full-force downward slice.

Don turned his head just in time to see. Without a shout of, "_Raph_!" he threw himself between his foe and his brother . . . and took the slash full in his neck.

An awful sound of blade ripping flesh, and a choked cry of agony met Raph's ears, and he slowly turned his head. His blood ran cold.

There his brother lay, facedown on the floor, a deep, bleeding wound in the back of his throat. "Donny! _No_!" The red-masked turtle attacked Karai in a blind fury, but she drew a sharp katana and forced him to back off.

Hun glanced over his shoulder when someone poked him. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" said Mikey. He swung his fist at Hun's face. The big man caught it promptly.

"Tsk, tsk, you should know better, freak." Hun pulled a second dagger and stabbed it into Mikey's chest. Mikey gave a strangled yelp and crumpled to the ground.

"Michelangelo!" hollered Leo. He pushed through several groups of thugs and knelt by his little brother's side. "Mikey . . . Mikey, are you okay?"

Mikey drew in a slow, ragged breath. "S . . . save yourself, Leo. Don't you . . . worry . . . about me . . . I'll live."

"Mike . . . I . . . I'm so sorry I didn't understand you so long ago . . ."

"I know. Just shut up and fight. I'll be"-he coughed-"fine."

"I . . . I'm sorry . . . I should have tried harder to understand . . . please forgive me . . ."

"I was . . . so alone . . . without you," Mikey whispered. "Leo, I missed you so in the time we were apart."

"I missed you too, little brother."

Mikey gasped softly and shut his eyes, wincing as pain lanced through his chest. "Just hang on a little longer," murmured Leo. He grasped his brother's arms and dragged him behind a small pile of rubble, in a sheltered corner. "You'll be safe here for a while."

Mikey rolled onto his stomach, hoping that the pressure of his body against the floor would help slow the bleeding. Leo stroked his sibling's carapace tenderly. "You're going to be okay, Mike. I won't let anyone hurt you now."

"Leo . . . if I die . . . p-promise that you'll avenge me. Promise!" Mikey rolled onto his back again, breathing heavily and wincing from the unbearable pain.

Leo swallowed hard. "I promise, Mikey. I'll avenge you."

The injured turtle nodded before his eyes fluttered shut. Leo rubbed at his eyes, blinking fiercely in an effort not to let himself cry. A single, anguished tear slid down his cheek and fell, landing on the deep wound in his brother's chest.

Leo stood up, eyes blazing with deep, hollow wrath. "_Hun_!" He charged forward and Hun sidestepped- an amazing thing for someone so huge. Leo stumbled in surprise; Hun's knee slammed into his back.

Karai smiled wickedly. Hun cackled. Leo gasped at the realization of what she was going to do. Karai held the sword point out in front of her. All Leo could do was shut his eyes tightly and think, _please don't let this happen again! Not again! Not a second time!_

Horrible memories overcame him . . . the starship . . . the missile . . . Shredder's powerful limb slamming into his back . . . his own sword stabbing deep into his midsection . . . all the pain . . . all the horror . . .

_Don't let it happen!_ he silently wailed in his head.

* * *

**_A/N: Oooh...suspense...and blood...and...yeah. More reviews means more story faster! Hope you're enjoying and thanks for reading!_**

**_...Percolate is an awesome word...it just means to ooze, but it just sounds so cool!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Alright...now I know this has been on unconfirmed hiatus for a while, but now we'll check the reader traffic and see... ;)_**

* * *

It happened. Everything seemed to freeze as Leo found himself impaled on Karai's sword. He opened his mouth to cry out but managed no more than a soft whimper. A shudder ran through his body and he fell to the ground, whimpering every few seconds and quaking something awful. He shut his eyes, wishing for his brothers to be crouched by his side, murmuring in reassurance, gently caressing his carapace . . . making him feel protected and secure . . .

Karai raised the bloody sword above her head. "Die!" she yelled.

"_Leo_!" screamed Raph. For an instant, he felt nothing but sheer horror at the sight of his brother stabbed, by Karai, for a second time. Then, his temper snapped. He grabbed Hun by the shirt and literally threw him over his shoulder. The furious turtle then caught Karai's sword between her hands and flung her across the room.

Karai stood up and wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. With a face like a crazed demon, she advanced slowly.

"Raph, save yourself," Leo gasped. "G-get out of here . . . run. Run before it's too late."

"No can do," said Raph. "I ain't gonna leave you here to die, bro. I ain't gonna leave you, Mikey, or Don, but especially not you."

_He really does care_, thought Leo. _He won't admit it outright, but he just proved it to me. He cares._

"Move out of the way, you!" yelled Karai. She swung her sword and gave Raph a cut on the right side of his forehead. "You need to learn your place!"

Raph wiped blood from his eye and blinked a few times. "My place is here- between you and my big brother."

"Then I shall tear through you to get to him!"

Raph stood firm as Karai slashed him over and over. No matter how many times she cut him, he never moved from his position in front of his sibling, nor did he show any sign of weakness from his injuries.

Karai stopped swinging her blade for a moment when someone tapped her shoulder. Very, very slowly, she turned around.

"Enough!" Mikey punched her in the jaw and knocked her over. He clasped a hand to his chest.

_If my siblings can be this brave . . . this willing to fight . . . despite their injures and despite their fear . . . then I can too._ "Raph, hand me my swords," said Leo. Raph obliged and Leo used the katana to push himself up. A slight weight pressed down on his shoulder. Leo turned his head to see Don by his side, one hand on his shoulder for support and the other clasped against his bleeding neck. "Oh, Don . . ." Leo breathed.

"He took that hit for me," whispered Raph. "If he hadn't . . . I . . . I'd be dead."

"We're gonna have to make one last stand, here and now," said Leo. "Get behind me, guys."

Two Violets advanced, each wielding a Triceraton blaster. Leo twirled his swords in front of him and created something of a shield, which deflected the shots as they came.

"Whoa!" said Raph. "Who taught you that move?"

"No one," replied Leo, still spinning his swords. "I taught it to myself a while back."

_Zark! Zark! Click! Click! Click!_

The Violets looked at one another. Leo lowered his swords with a grin. The thugs- out of ammo- fled.

Don pointed. "K-Karai," he said in a tone that made it obvious that he was short of breath. "She . . . she's getting up . . ."

"It's time," said Leo. "Ready?"

Each put a hand in and they gave a yell.

"Turtle power!"

At this, something no one expected happened. Each of their hands glowed corresponding to their mask color. Four spheres of fire formed over their heads and began to swirl around slowly.

Karai gaped when she saw this. "No . . . it can't be . . . the secret art of the ninja Gembu!"

The fireballs spun faster and faster until they suddenly combined and sent out a huge shockwave which knocked over everything and everyone in the room and blew out all but one window. Hun was sent flying and smashed through the last one.

And then the four turtles collapsed from fatigue and pain.

Leo turned his head to the left and looked at Raph, his eyes soft with concern and anguish. Each grasped the other's hand tightly for comfort.

"D-did we win?" asked Raph.

Leo shook his head slowly. "Karai won't stay down for long. I . . . I only wish that there was something more I could do . . ."

Someone squeezed his other hand soothingly. "But we all know that there isn't. Don't go blaming yourself for something that can't be helped," said Mikey.

"Leo, there's something I want you to know before this is over," said Raph.

Leo listened patiently.

"I still hate you. But you aren't the worst leader ever. You're a stubborn fool."

"I know, Raph," Leo replied quietly. "I know."

Mikey looked to his right as someone touched his hand. "Donny . . ." he said softly.

"Mikey . . ." Don gasped, "I'm . . . s . . . sorry . . . for everything I said . . . you're so much more . . . than just a pest . . . please . . . forgive me . . ."

"Don't try to speak . . ." Mikey murmured, squeezing his brother's hand. "Save your breath . . . just . . . s-s . . . save . . . your . . . breath . . ."

Then, hand in hand and in perfect unison, all four passed out alongside one another.

* * *

**_A/N: What was that about killing all four turtles at once? ;) Please, PLEASE leave a review! Thanks for reading!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Huh...whaddaya know, the last chapter. Go figure :-P_**

* * *

Karai picked up a Federation blaster and stood up. "Now I shall finally restore my father's honor!" She aimed the gun at Leo's chest. But something made her stop. Maybe it was his peaceful, satisfied expression. Maybe it was just the sight of them lying alongside one another, still hand in hand. Brothers . . . until the very end . . . no matter what hardship or pain befell them. Maybe it was both. But whatever it was, Karai lowered the gun. Everything Leo had ever told her about honor, about doing the right thing . . . it was screaming at her mind. At last she was beginning to understand. "If I had not been abandoned so long ago . . . if I had not met Oroku Saki . . . perhaps, perhaps . . ." Karai dropped the weapon. "It is time for me to restore my own honor and do the right thing." She knelt down in front of Leo a pressed a hand to his cheek.

Leo opened his eyes slowly to see Karai gazing at him. "H-hey!" he cried, knocking her hand away.

"What was that for?" she said.

"Get away from me! You looked like you were about to kiss me!"

"Please, calm down, my friend. I wish only to assist you and your brothers."

"Why would you help us? After stabbing me twice, destroying our lair, tearing Raph to shreds, _and_ slashing Don's throat wide open?"

Raph stirred and looked up. He saw Karai crouched so close to his brother and it caused fury to surge through his veins. "Get away from him!"

"Raph, hang on," said Leo. "This isn't what it looks like! She-"

"I don't care! I'm not letting her hurt you again! I'll never let her hurt you! Ever!"

"Raph, listen to me!"

The voice echoed in Raph's mind and he froze. It made him think back . . . back to how this had all started. With a single argument, over a thing as stupid as who wouldn't listen to who, their lives had fallen apart. He threw back his head and gave a scream.

"_Wait_!"

Raph elbowed past Karai and hugged Leo tightly. "I'm sorry! Everything I said two years ago . . . I-I didn't mean any of it! I was just . . . just . . . angry . . ." His voice trailed off and he choked back a sob.

"It's okay," Leo said, gently returning the embrace. "I didn't mean what I said either. _Both_ of us lost our temper. I'm sorry too."

"Leo, please, hit me; I deserve it. Smack me, kick me, something! Or t-take my sai . . . a-and . . ."

"Raph, no. I'm not going to hit you. You don't deserve it. And besides, as brothers, we must never shed one another's blood. You're slashed up enough already. We're square."

Mikey blinked and came to his senses slowly. "My chest . . ." he groaned. "The fight . . . the fireballs . . . Don . . . Don! Raph, Leo . . ." He clapped a hand over his mouth to suppress a snicker at the sight of the two still locked in a forgiving embrace. "Raph, you softy."

Raph's face turned about as red as his mask and he pushed Leo away, gently this time. "Err . . . you never saw that."

"What were you going to say?" asked Leo.

"What about Don? If we don't do something soon . . ."

"He'll die from blood loss," Leo finished quietly.

"No," said Raph, "we can't let that happen! We can't lose him!"

Mikey took off the band around his wrist and placed it on the gash on his brother's neck, applying gentle pressure to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes, Don stirred faintly and looked up. Mikey lowered his eyes. "Sorry. I . . . I know you don't want my help."

Don managed a small smile. Mikey understood what he was trying to say. "You're welcome," he replied.

"Raph," said Leo, "let me get that dagger out of your shoulder. Hold still now, okay?"

Raph turned toward him, flinching just slightly as Leo pulled the blade free. "Thanks."

Don tried to say something and it came out as a soft, strangled noise.

"Don't talk," Mikey warned.

Don shook his head as if to say 'I can't anyway' and indicated the stab wound in Mikey's chest. He took off his elbow pad and pressed it firmly against the wound. Mikey smiled.

"Leo . . ." said Raph.

Leo looked at his hand- which up until this point he had clasped against his wound- and saw that it was covered in scarlet blood. "Oh . . ." he said. He gave a loud moan. "_Oh_ . . . I swear, it didn't hurt until I started thinking about it."

"You four should return home and rest," said Karai.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," whispered Mikey. "Wish I had a video camera."

Don nodded in agreement.

"Where will you go?" asked Leo.

"I shall return to Japan, where I belong. It is my home, after all. For all the pain and anguish I have caused you, I apologize." She dropped a small smoke ball and when it cleared, she was gone.

"Come on guys," said Leo. "Let's go home."

This was easier said than done. However, by lending one another support, they managed to make it back to the lair, though the only way they could get down into the sewers was by falling down the ladder.

"Ah, I see you have returned victorious," said Splinter. "Though not without a price."

"No kidding," said all four at once.

"So, I believe that you are old enough to make your own decisions. Where will you go after you are well enough to travel?" Splinter asked.

"Well . . . I-I want to stay here with you and Leo, sensei," said Don.

"I . . . hey, Donny, you can talk!" said Mikey.

Don rubbed at the back of his neck and coughed. "Not . . . without a p-price."

"Anyway, I . . . I want to stay with you, Don," continued Mikey. He gave Raph a sad, apologetic glance. Raph merely nodded in silent understanding and forgiveness.

"I'm staying with Mike," said Leo.

Everyone looked at Raph.

"Well, Raphael?" said Splinter. "You have always wanted to be independent and do things on your own."

"And . . . y-you said you wanted to leave after the fight," Mikey added in a voice that was little more than a whisper.

"Yeah . . . well that fight taught me somethin'. Sometimes you _do_ need help from someone. Not everything can be done alone. But us four . . . we're never alone. 'Cause we always have each other for support, guidance, and protection. I'm stayin' with my bros."

"Ah, my sons," said Splinter, "at last you understand the true meaning of brotherhood. To all of you I say, welcome home."

* * *

Karai's plane landed on the island of Shikoku and she sighed. "Home."

"Karai! Konichiwa!"

"Miyuu!" exclaimed Karai. "Long time no see, old friend. How have things been going?"

"Ah, quite well, and quite bad. Broke up with that baka teme Hiro last week. Other than that, not much. Where have you been?"

"Ah, my childhood friend, I have been in America. I met four young inhabitants there, whom I shall never forget."

"Come, miyamoto, let us catch up on old times. Tell me, what were their names?"

Karai sighed wistfully, gazing at the setting sun for a moment before answering. "Leonardo . . . Raphael . . . Donatello . . . and Michelangelo."

* * *

"How goes the experiment?"

"The cloning process is nearly complete. Soon we shall have a weapon of unmatchable power to sell to the government."

The scientist turned away from his partner to examine the form floating inside a specimen tank. "Believe you me," he said, "the president will pay dearly to get his hands on this."

* * *

**_A/N: Not to say that there isn't a sequel (told you it was a long storyline...). Please review; flames will be used to burn the dishes so I don't have to stand over a hot sink washing them._**


End file.
